Five Armies and a Wedding
by MadAsRabbits9
Summary: Fili makes a decision. A decision that he wants Kili to be his. But his timing isn't great when he decides to ask the "big question".


**Warning: Durincest**

**Second warning that isn't really a warning: This IS supposed to be like that scene in Pirates of the Caribbean. That's where I got the inspiration from. Okay? Cool.**

**Enjoy! :) **

**Review? Pwetty pwease? :3**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kili and Fili's eyes met across the battlefield.

An overly cocky smile met Kili's lips as he spun back around, his sword cutting through an Orc behind him.

Fili made his decision in that moment alone.

He copied his brother's motion, cutting down two of the enemy as he made his way back to Kili.

"KILI" He shouted over everyone else's battle-cries. The younger dwarf glanced around, the panic that had risen stopping when we realised he was okay. Fili cut down a goblin running at them in one swing. His hand met Kili's, and he intertwined their fingers. They both cut down a few surrounding enemies, before looking to each other again. "Marry me"

Kili was caught completely off guard and simply stared at his brother until he was snapped out by a warg running at Fili. He pulled his hand from Fili and pulled out his bow and shot it straight in the eye, content when he saw Thorin cut through it with his sword.

"I don't think now's the best time, do you brother?" Kili replied with a slightly unnerving chuckle. He was enjoying this battle a little too much for Fili's liking. That had always been Kili though, he was always the first to step up to fight.

"Now might be our only chance" Fili replied, cutting down more enemies as Kili's bow string was pulled back again. As there was a slight calm in attacks, Fili's eyes caught Kili's again.

"I love you..." Kili said simply, a more innocent look on his face. He still did not give a straight answer.

"I love you too..." The blonde replied, before they were separated by another enemy yet again. With two loud cries, they fought their way back together.

"What's your decision?" Fili encouraged as he spun around and stabbed through another three orcs, as Kili shot another two arrows. Kili looked around to notice thatThorin had joined them by this point, fighting only a few metres away.

"THORIN!" Kili called, instantly catching his Uncles attention as they all had a slight let up in the fight. "Marry us"

The King shot his nephews a slight glare as he turned back to fight.

"You boys have never been good with timing..." He shouted back, Orcrist cutting through another wave of enemies.

"PLEASE!" Fili cried, desperation evident in his voice. Thorin let out an internal groan, but he would not deny his nephews this wish. Not when he knew all too well how this could all turn out. He brought them on this journey, he could at least show his gratitude this way.

"WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY..."

"SKIP THIS PART!" Kili screamed, a slight hint of fear in his voice as he switched his bow for his sword and kept fighting on, keeping close to Fili.

"Do you, Fili, Take Kili as your husband.." Thorin said as he reached his nephews. They formed a circle, back to back, fighting within proximity of each other.

"I do" Fili interrupted with evidence of his crying on his voice. He stabbed into a warg's head as Kili found his hand again.

"And do you, Kili, take Fili to be your husband, In sickness and in health"

"I do..." Kili replied, as there was another let up in attacks.

They all turned to face each other.

"You may now kiss the uh... well, each other" Kili and Fili shot their uncle a thankful smile, before Fili took his brother in his arms, and their lips crushed together. Fili did not want to let his brother go, but Thorin's scream of his name made them break apart and continue fighing, smiles on both their faces.

"You can choose the rings if we get back to the mountain" Fili said as he met Kili's side again. The younger dwarf pulled Fili's lips to his again. As they broke and continued to fight, Kili shook his head.

"No. WHEN we get back to the mountain" Fili let out a light laugh at his brother's optimism, even with the danger they currently found themselves in. It left a smile on his face though, and the two continued to battle on.

**Note: I left it there so you could all decide how you.. *sniff* want the battle to end... **


End file.
